


Lost Hopes

by JinnyR



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnyR/pseuds/JinnyR
Summary: There comes a time in Kathryn and Chakotay's lives when everything is lost.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826455
Kudos: 14





	Lost Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> **This story by the late JinnyR has been posted to AO3 with the permission of her family.**

"What do you think, Chakotay?" 

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think we're in trouble."

"Big trouble."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, what should we do?" 

"I haven't got a clue." 

"What?! Kathryn, you've been trained extensively by Starfleet -- your practical experience alone should give you some ideas. What do you mean you haven't got a clue?" 

"Look, I'm not the only one here who's been trained by Starfleet, and we won't even mention what other kind of experience you've managed to tuck under your belt in your time. What's your suggestion? 

"We could kill ourselves."

"Too extreme considering our history for pulling something off in the last nanosecond." 

"Remember those words. Well, we could join the Borg." 

"We've both tried that and we didn't like it. Don't want to try it again."

"Well, do you really think I do? What do you suggest?"

"Oh, let's not go there again. I told you, I don't know. Take my mind off this, will you? Maybe something will simmer on the back burner." 

"Okay. Want to play Truth or Dare?" 

"It depends. I mean, a dare doesn't seem quite appropriate right now, does it?" 

"Oh, I don't know. And you do have a choice." 

"No. No Truth or Dare. I always get screwed playing that game." 

"Oh, really? Why didn't you tell me, I would have had Neelix arrange an official game months ago." 

"Oh, stop it. You know I didn't mean it that way. What's our situation like now?" 

"No change. Poetry recitations? Most memorable moments? First kisses? Tales from the Dark Side? I'm open to suggestions here." 

"Don't got none. You know, we will never live this down. Fifty years from now when we dock at Deep Space Nine it'll be the first thing everyone will mention. Or, if we're dead, they'll engrave it on our pods and then mention that. This is your fault, you know."

"Not guilty. Absolutely not my fault. I follow where you lead, remember. And I'll make sure they engrave that little fact on our pods."

"Terrorist. Should have spaced you when I had the chance." 

"Well, you didn't, and right now I wish you had. What were you thinking anyway?"

"What, then or now?" 

"Take your pick, I wouldn't mind knowing for either situation. As Paris would say, this blows." 

"He sure comes up with them, doesn't he? The twentieth century must have been an extremely colourful period of time for the English language."

"Well, it sure wasn't Shakespeare." 

"Or Jane Austen. Wish I was lost somewhere in a temporal anomaly right now." 

"Yeah, but if we were anywhere back in time right now, I bet we'd be in the same situation." 

"Not possible. The tools of this travesty wouldn't be invented yet." 

"You'd find a way. Trust me."

"We're never going to live this down."

"I realise that. You have absolutely no control sometimes, Kathryn, you know that? You just had to go one step too far this time, didn't you?

"Like you did right now, Chakotay. There, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard it."

"You know what it means?" 

"I'm not stupid, I know what it means." 

"The end of dignity."

"Among other things, yes."

"The end of respect. I worked for years to gain respect and now it's gone because of you."

"Me?! In your dreams, Kathryn -- this is your baby."

"I think I want to cry."

"Go ahead. It won't make the situation any more embarrassing."

"They just announced it. We lost." 

"Big time. Why in the hell did you accept Paris' bet? You know we're getting too old for this kind of thing; surely you must have realised that they were in top form before he challenged you" 

"Us. He challenged us. And I didn't hear any great protestations from you at the time."

"I've got four gold medals for Velocity, Kathryn; I held up my end of the game. What the hell were you doing out there on the court -- the dying swan??"

"My best, Mister. So we lost. Twenty replicator rations plus the other. By the way, did you happen to look up what 'streaking' meant back in the 1970's?"

"Of course, didn't you? I mean, _before_ you took the bet?" 

"No. I figured it was some kind of dumb dance." 

"Well, this time, Kathryn, you're leading. I'm going to be following you so closely you'll think I'm your shadow. No amount of anything will get me unglued from your back, and I mean it." 

"I'm giving you a direct order, Commander. You'll lead this away mission." 

"And I'm refusing on the grounds that the Captain is insane. Here they come, start stripping." 

"Oh my gawd, the doctor's brought his holo-imager!"

The End


End file.
